


dijeron que nuestro día llegaría de repente

by llepolia



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 90's Music, Gen, Mild Language, Recognition Through The Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llepolia/pseuds/llepolia
Summary: Leo refuses to go into their little sister’s dance studio to pick her up from her classes. He sits in his stupid car, smoke hanging douche-like from his hand out the window while he blares Motörhead and sneers at Alex to get a move along and get little Judith from her twirling session.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	dijeron que nuestro día llegaría de repente

**Author's Note:**

> here i go again writing kids discovering they r gay !!! or aproximations !!! gonna b honest tagging this sucked major ass
> 
> idk if i say but this is set in 94 so alex (and the others) r 14 ! vine voice A Child
> 
> title from panamericana by DePedro

Leo refuses to go into their little sister’s dance studio to pick her up from her classes. He sits in his stupid car, smoke hanging douche-like from his hand out the window while he blares Motörhead and sneers at Alex to get a move along and get little Judith from her twirling session. Alex is mildly offended, only because he has two older brothers and it’s not the first time he has had to suffer through that phase where they think because mom is not looking manners stop existing. Being seventeen looks like it fucking sucks, he thinks, slamming the car door to delight in the hey! he gets in response. 

“It’s just a dance studio,” he mutters to himself as he opens the door and makes his way to where he knows Ages 10-12 are supposed to be finishing up already. Really, Judith is getting to an age where she could walk alone back home but mom never stopped believing on van-driving pedo child kidnappers or whatever like everyone else parents seemed to when they entered the 90s, so Alex and their siblings are expert carpoolers against their will. 

The truth is, though, that Alex likes picking up Judith from her dance lessons. Usually, it’s just waving at her from the entry when Judith bolts out the studios, her friends in cow and her neat bun slowly dematerializing, and the whole experience feels more like a spy film, a treasure changing hands, secure with Eagle 2, than picking up one’s little sister. But today Alex comes into the entry and it’s deserted, and he walks in past the reception, following some sweet melody. From the door window for Room 3 he observes as the girls hold themselves still on the point of their feet, their arms rigid, their heads staring straight ahead. He too stands on his toes to see better and Judith, who knows him too well he feels like, sees him on the window and smirks which makes her lose concentration and nearly fall. 

Judith's instructor, Miss Henderson, flatly stares at her as she gets back up on position and then turns, murderous eyes set on the door. Alex disappears from the window and then he realizes that the music he had thought was coming from her sister’s studio really comes from the one next door, which is half-open. It’s a piano, thin and lively. When he peers into the room a smiling someone is playing and some dancers laugh as they stretch. 

“Well, aren’t you cute?” says a voice and Alex turns. In front of him, there’s the prettiest guy Alex has ever seen in his life. 

“Uh,” says Alex, stupid, and then nothing else.

The door behind him opens, the pianist blinking out at them like coming out of a stupor. 

“Everything okay, Daniel?” he asks the pretty guy, sparing Alex no more than a passing glance.

“Yeah!” says the pretty guy, this Daniel, and he looks like he’s going back in with the pianist but he stops before the door. “You want to come in?” he asks Alex. There’s a distracting beauty spot over his lip.

Alex looks at his sister’s studio and then back at Daniel and his beauty spot and the pianist that is scratching his bit of stubble and looks now curious but not mean. Then he takes a step back. 

"I have to wait for my sister...” he says.

"Well, you can wait for her inside," smiles Daniel, waving the concern away. "We are waiting for Miss Handerson, ourselves. They won't be more than five minutes."

"You can hear me better from inside, of course," says the pianist. And, well, music is a good excuse, isn't it?

Alex scurries past them both inside, holding his breath. The other dancers look friendly and interested and Alex immediately regrets coming in.

"A stray, now?" Says one of the boys, the tallest of them all, and very handsome too. He says it to Daniel, but he comes closer to Alex and offers a hand. "What's your name?" he asks.

"Alex," mumbles Alex, his heart beating fast, as he accepts the handshake. A hand falls on his shoulder.

"So cute!" stage-whispers Daniel (some of the dancers look seconds away from pinching his cheek which Alex is resigned about). He passes an arm through Alex’s and says, "Introductions are in order!", his other hand a theatrical swoop through the air. 

"Well, my name is Daniel as it has been stated before," proclaims Daniel. "And this tall drink of water is Josh," the boy that had shaken Alex's hand laughs and poses for his audience in exaggerated contrapposto as his arms come up to be admired. Alex's eyes widen.

Pointing along at three girls sitting on the floor one over the other, Daniel chirps, "Beth, Selina, and Temperance." 

"You can call me Per," says the last one, scrunching her nose. 

"Such a dramatic, strong name is wasted on your gentle, sweet soul, love," decries Daniel and Per rolls her eyes with affection.

"Now, those are Ignacio," curly hair, "Helen," braids, "Nico," blonde, not unlike Alex himself, "and of course, our very own orchestra man-"

"Concertist," interrupts the pianist with an arpeggio.

"Concertist," concedes Daniel with a soft smile and a cheek kiss. "Jackie!"

Jackie launches into something fast-paced and fun that wouldn't be out of place at a circus and everyone applauds raucously. Overwhelmed, Alex sits next to him on the piano and looks first at Daniel, all nimble limbs and smiles as he stretches, and when that feels like too much, at the piano where Jackie's fingers jump, not unlike dancing. Jackie looks at him quite knowingly, and the music mellows down, sweetly and comforting. 

"You dance, kid?" asks Helen, who comes down to sit with the other girls by the piano.

"No," says Alex and then his mouth twists. "Not like you," he adds softer.

"Ballet is boring," says Ignacio quite decisively, and Daniel and Beth gasp faux offended. Ignacio has a silver ring hanging from his left ear lobe that has Alex, suddenly, jealous.

"It is if you're boring about it," chimes in Josh, and Alex turns to face him. He has a righteous face and mischievous eyes. "If you do everything they tell you like they tell you to." 

"Oh, now you have an audience for your revolution, I think," smiles Per. 

"I have a band," says Alex. Alex has had a band since last year when he had learned that Reggie, that had been in the outskirts of his life since they were kids, played bass and wasn't even bad. Well, they are missing a singer, really, and a guitar or two. They both sing, Reggie is in the church choir and everything, but Alex is shy and Reggie is scatter minded for all he does try his best, so. But it's still a band, even missing pieces and a name. "Um, we play punk, and, like, rock."

"Rad!" says Josh, looking like he means it, and then, conspiratorial, "I'm constantly surrounded by Whitney Houston fans, you have to save me, kid."

"Oh, I like Whitney," blurts Alex, condemned to become the pinkest person alive, and the others cheer as Josh laughs brightly like brass and Jackie starts playing I Will Always Love You pointedly.

"I'm going to close the piano on your hands, dude," Josh with an accusing finger. "You don't even like Whitney."

"He loves the chaos, though," says Daniel proudly. "You should break his fingers, anyway. I want an excuse to feed him soup and play nurse."

Nico fake retches and the rest roll their eyes.

"You want me in bed, you just have to follow me home, sweetheart," winks Jackie, though, which only makes Nico retch more. There's an inkling in the back of Alex's head that brings butterflies to his stomach and makes his palms sweat.

"I, I really should go," he stammers, getting up. "My sister... And my brother is waiting outside."

Daniel blinks. Alex realizes his eyes are sharper than at first glance and his heart beats really, really fast in his chest.

"Sure, kid," he says lightly. "If that's what you want."

"Thank you," says Alex, beating a hasty retreat. "It was nice meeting you."

Back in the car, Leo looks meanly bored, as he checks out some mom in hot pants that waits outside the studio. 

“Judith still has a while to go,” says Alex climbing into the car. He breathes out all the air in his lungs and then turns the music louder when Lemmy Kilmister yells, Ain’t gonna give ya no moon in June. Fuck, he thinks. Fucking fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> the song alex blasts is shut you down by motörhead i am rubbing my gay hands all over it and theres nothing that can b done about that
> 
> anyways im over on tumblr dot edu as onthedgeofgreat if ure interested... i have many thoughts abt how sunset curve must have been like in the 90s and i may write more abt it...


End file.
